


Chanhee never wins (not when he's with Sunwoo)

by itzdeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot of aegyo, A lot of hugs, A lot of kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of cuddles, classmates - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzdeobi/pseuds/itzdeobi
Summary: Chanhee has met Sunwoo for the first time today.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 57





	1. Late

Chanhee walked into the lecture hall, carrying his laptop with the lecture slides for the new module. As an introvert, Chanhee finds it difficult to adapt to the school's system of changing classmates every semester. Choosing a seat by the aisle, Chanhee sat down and placed his laptop on the table.

Statistics theory. Chanhee sighed at the list of weird terminologies that he would need to memorize for exams. Turning away from his laptop screen, Chanhee made a post on Instagram to rant about the boring statistic lesson that's about to commence. When Chanhee heard the door opening, he kept his phone to see one of his least favorite lecturers - the lecturer that bullshitted about the importance of theory when the exams were about practical applications last semester. Fortunately, the lecturer was pretty fond of Chanhee, and Chanhee didn't have much trouble getting good grades.

"The statistics exam is very straightforward. Everyone would need to know how to read the chart, calculate using the formula and memorize the theory. The theory takes up 30% of the paper, which means if you aim to get an A, you should memorise all the theory. It's just memorization and regurgitation, I hope that everyone can focus today and absorb a few of these terms." the lecturer explained, and Chanhee sighed.

While going through the slides, Chanhee was at the verge of sleeping - until the lecturer announced that they could take a 15 minutes break. It was only 9:30am, which means, another 1 hour of the lecturer's bullshit.

Chanhee practically slept through the break - until 2 minutes before the break ends, a person dashed into the lecture hall, carrying a bag on one side of his shoulder. Looking around the lecture hall, the boy relaxed as he saw that the lecturer was not there. The person was wearing a cap, and Chanhee could barely see his face. Looking around, the person set his eyes on the empty seat beside Chanhee.

"Excuse me." The boy practically squeezed into the leg space that Chanhee had, accidentally stepping on Chanhee's bag. Chanhee didn't say anything, but glared at the person.

"Yes?" Meeting eyes with Chanhee, the taller boy asked.

"Excuse me, you stepped on my bag, and also, you are sitting on the--" Chanhee started rambling.

"Also, don't tell the lecturer I'm late." The boy placed a finger on Chanhee's lips.

Chanhee's mind emptied. It's literally been less than 30 seconds since he met this boy, and his finger is on his lips now. Exchanging eye contact with the boy – the boy with pretty eyes – before him, Chanhee anger subsided. In fact, his face is burning hot now - trying his best, Chanhee let his rational side of him take over.

"But--" Chanhee was about to say something.

"Please." The boy begged with teary eyes.

"I mean, you're sitting on my laptop sleeve." Chanhee pulled his laptop sleeve.

"Oh- I mean, I'm sorry." The boy apologized, standing up and returning the laptop sleeve. Before Chanhee could say anything again, the lecturer stepped into the class and continued with the lesson. For the rest of the lesson, Chanhee can't help but to keep looking at the boy beside him, who was furiously typing down notes on his laptop. For once, Chanhee was fully awake in class - for the wrong reason, though.

"So I will stop here. Any questions regarding the theory taught today, I will be in the lecture hall until 10:30am, or you can email me." The lecturer concluded the lesson.

"Thanks for helping me." The boy thanked him.

"Next time, don't sit on other's laptop sleeve." Chanhee held his laptop sleeve in the air.

"I won't. Also, lend me your phone." the boy took Chanhee's phone, which is on the table.

"Yah, I didn't say you could take my ph--" Chanhee argued - at least, he tried. Using his body, Chanhee stopped the boy from leaving – except that the boy doesn’t seem like he’s leaving at all.

_What the hell? What else does this person wants from me?_

"Finger." The boy asked - almost demanded.

"W-what finger?" Chanhee was dumbfounded. Impatiently, the boy grabbed Chanhee's hand, unlocking his phone with his thumb.

"My phone number. Kim Sunwoo." Sunwoo passed the phone back to Chanhee after saving his phone number and making a miss call.

"Also, your student card." Sunwoo picked the student card that Chanhee accidentally dropped.

"Yah! Who said that you can look at my student card, the photo is so ugl-" Chanhee shouted.

"So cute. Anyways, I'll make a move first, Chanhee Hyung." Sunwoo left in a hustle.

Chanhee stood blankly on the spot - too much information to process. _Did that boy just hit me up by calling me cute? Next, he's younger than me? Also, I got his name and phone number?_

As Chanhee sat on the train, listening to ballads, he couldn't help but to keep thinking of what happened in the classroom just now.

_It's not a big deal, why is my face reddening? I only saw you for a while._

As the song played, Chanhee smiled dumbly at himself, and at the same time, internally embarrassed as he recalls how the few girls who were sitting behind them were low-key judging them for flirting. Logging into the school’s website, Chanhee checked his timetable. As statistics was an elective module, they'd only have lessons once per week.

Damn, this means that he can only meet Sunwoo next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to update the fanfic!! There's no definite end - I will keep on writing as long as I have some inspirations. The fanfic will be mainly all about cuddling, kissing and hugging, like lots of aegyo and stuff. Hope that you guys like it and give kudos!
> 
> Also, I haven't included Jacob and Kevin in the story (at least, I'm working on chapter 8 now and they are nowhere to be seen yet.) I'll include them in the later parts of the story!


	2. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee can't stop thinking about Sunwoo - and he's late for class.

Upon reaching the shared apartment, Chanhee saw Younghoon and Changmin cuddling on the sofa. Chanhee thought that he'd probably need to get some eye drops in his eye later, before he gets eye infection from seeing too much of their public display of affection - PDA.

"They have been like that the whole day." Hyunjae laughed, while Chanhee rolled his eye and went back to his room.

Lying on his bed, Chanhee was deep into random thoughts. He imagined that the whole dorm was empty and he could sing loudly in the living room, and he even imagined having a cat in the dorm. He imagined lying on the sofa in the living room, watching his favourite romantic movie and cuddling together with Sunwoo -- wait a minute.

Chanhee opened his eyes to realise that he was smiling and blushing hard. It’s literally been less than a day that he met this boy, and he has already been imagining the things that he could do with him.

Choi Chanhee. Cool down. What if he's just a flirt, and he's just playing with you for fun? Or, let's say, you haven't seen much of him, maybe, he's a bad person? Or maybe, you won't be seeing him next week, like he's just talking with you because there aren’t any more seats in the lecturer hall.

At this rate, Chanhee is going to convince himself that Sunwoo was only part of his imagination. Before that could happen, Chanhee's phone notification brought him back to earth.

**Seonoo: hello, Chanhee hyung, its sunwoo.**

Chanhee panicked. He scrambled to think of a reply that isn't weird, at least, a reply that doesn't reveal that he has a crush on him.

**Chanhee: hi.**

Fuck, Chanhee cursed to himself. What kind of a reply is that? I should have at least said something like "how are you" or "the weather is good today", or Merry Christmas, since its around the corner, or like ask him why he's texting--

**Seonoo: I saw that you have the notes for the class before I came in. Could you send them?**

Chanhee let out a sigh of relief, but just one moment later, Chanhee felt a little dissapointed that Sunwoo didn't said anything more.

**Chanhee: sure, I'll send them. Wait a minute.**

After taking photos and sending them to Sunwoo, Chanhee stated at his phone, impatiently waiting for a reply.

**Seonoo: Thank, Chanhee Hyung❤**

Chanhee smiled at the message - to be exact, he smiled at the heart.

For the next few days, Chanhee attended school regularly, occasionally thinking about that boy who placed his fingers on his lips. As Tuesday approaches, Chanhee became a little nervous.

Would I see Sunwoo tomorrow? Would it be awkward? Would he have new friends, like, he won't want to sit beside me anymore?  
Twisting and turning on the bed, Chanhee hated how he was over-thinking. Chanhee's rational side tried to take over, telling his emotional side that Sunwoo is not his and he should not be a possessive friend. Eventually, Chanhee went through a good 2 hours of insomnia before falling into deep sleep.

The next thing he found himself doing was rushing to get his bag and change his clothes, ignoring the alarm clock which was ringing.

"Haknyeon!!!!!" Chanhee screamed.

"Yes??" Haknyeon asked, walking towards Chanhee's room while holding a big aluminium pot containing raw eggs.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm fucking late help." Chanhee cursed.

"Am I your mum?" Haknyeon asked, beating the eggs which are meant for the pancakes.

"No! But! Okay! I told you to wake me up at 7am!" Chanhee panicked, grabbing everything in sight.

"Everyone tried to wake you up, but you said that your lesson starts at 10am." Haknyeon explained.

"No?? My lesson starts at 8am?" Chanhee threw everything into his bag.

"Ask Hyunjae Hyung, you were the one that insisted that your lesson starts at 10am." Haknyeon walked away.

"Hyunjae-Hyung, I said 10am?" Chanhee asked as he was wearing his shoes.

"Yeah, you were mumbling when I tried to wake you up just now. Also, who is Sunwoo? You kept mumbling his name." Hyunjae asked.

"S-sunwoo? Who's that?" Chanhee feigned ignorance. After a moment, Chanhee regretted as it was too obvious that he was lying - he should have just said things like "oh, it's a drama character" or "oh, it's my classmate that I'm meeting today". Nonetheless, it doesn't help with the fact that Chanhee is fucking late and he needs to run.


	3. Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee and Sunwoo ate pancakes, and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, kissing and kissing. Find yourself a blanket, hide inside and hug a huge, soft toy before you start to read this chapter. (p.s. the actual warning: kissing in school)

Upon reaching the doorstep of the lecture hall, it was already 8:10am. Chanhee knows that he's doomed - a late student is the last thing that that lecturer could tolerate.

"Chanhee Hyung!" Chanhee heard a familiar voice calling him - it was Sunwoo.

"Sunwoo! Are you going in?" Chanhee asked.

"No way, we're going to get our asses whipped if we go in now. Just stay here and wait for the break before we sneak in." Sunwoo explained.

"B-but why? Isn't it better if we go in now and explain to him why are we late-" Chanhee asked.

"Just listen to me. He always marks his attendance after the break. Also, he says that he doesn't like being distrupted. If we go in during the break, we're not disrupting his class, are we?" Sunwoo tried to convince him.

"But-" Chanhee morals stepped in.

"No buts, just sit here and eat this." Sunwoo sat down on a bench behind the lecture hall and took out a bag of crushed McDonald's Pancakes from his bag. Using his teeth, he opened the maple syrup container with his teeth.

"Are you always late for class?" Chanhee asked.

"Sometimes. No, I mean, actually, most of the time. Especially this statistics module, I think I can pass it without listening to any of those lessons." Sunwoo smirked.

"You must be a smart student." Chanhee laughed as he poured the syrup over the pancakes.

"Well, I'm only good at math, though." Sunwoo explained, cutting a big piece of the pancake.

"Actually, me too!" Chanhee pulled a shocked face - not many people are good at math. They shared a hi-five, before they continued with their conversation and breakfast.

At some point of time, Chanhee was feeling really comfortable - too comfortable. If his emotional side is to completely take over his rational side, he would rather skip the whole class and have more of these cold, mushy pancakes with Sunwoo. He would rather spend time staring at the boy with brown hair and pretty eyes under the sun, instead of the numbers on the whiteboard that is turning unattractive over time.

"Chanhee-Hyung." Sunwoo called.

"Chanhee-Hyung!!" Sunwoo tapped on Chanhee's shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Chanhee came back to senses.

"Come with me." Sunwoo stood up, held his hand and pushed him against the wall behind the door of the lecture hall.

"Sunwoo wh--" Chanhee was dumbfounded. Little did he expect that Sunwoo will be holding his hand, standing so close to him.

"Shh, Mr Lee is walking over now." Sunwoo placed a finger on Chanhee's lips. Chanhee peeked out as he saw Mr Lee walking back from the washroom, holding their breath until they heard the door of the lecture hall close shut.

When Chanhee turned his head, the close proximity of his lips and Sunwoo's lips greeted him. This time round, Chanhee held his breath harder, leaning his head against the wall.

Trembling under the younger boy, Chanhee bit his lips, feeling as the hot breathe of the taller boy against his lips. Chanhee blushed, biting his lower lips and looking at the younger boy shyly. Sunwoo leaned forward, bringing them closer.

"S-sunwoo." Chanhee mumbled. Chanhee was eager for the kiss, but at the same time, he felt that he wasn't ready. But Chanhee was clear enough, his rational side always loses.

"It's okay if--" Sunwoo said.

"Do it." Chanhee closed his eyes, feeling the dry lips of the younger boy on his lips. Chanhee felt his legs turning into jelly, and his body becoming hot. The pleasure has driven his lips to part, allowing the younger boy to lead the kiss. Chanhee tried his best not to let out any sounds, but he can't control his soft moans when the younger boy sucked on his lips.

"Let me hear them." Sunwoo praised.

"But, Sunwoo, we're in a school." Chanhee tried to stabilise his breathe.

"Are you scared? Nobody comes here anyways." Sunwoo smirked. That was the fun of it - having to risk getting caught for kissing in school. Chanhee took a deep breath, telling himself that they are not breaking a serious school rule anyways.

With that, Chanhee leaned in for another round of kissing - this time, it was more intense, with Chanhee letting out random moans as Sunwoo sucked and bit the lower lip of the elder.

It was until the both of them went out of breathe that the kissing stopped. Instead, the elder just leaned into a warm hug, the warmth that even the sun can't give.

"How was it?" Sunwoo asked.

"Sweet. Tastes like maple syrup." Chanhee touched his lips.

"Of course, silly, we just had pancakes with maple syrup." Sunwoo laughed.

"Actually, Sunwoo. This is like, my first time. Is it kind of weird?" Chanhee admitted.

"Nope, You're great, sweetie." Sunwoo praised as he carrassed Chanhee's hair.

"So... What are we now?" Chanhee asked.

"We're what you want us to be." Sunwoo teased.

"I don't know." Chanhee blushed, avoiding eye contact with Sunwoo.

"Oh? I think just friends." Sunwoo teases again.

"Boyfriends." Chanhee mumbled.

"Say that again, I didn't hear." Sunwoo smirked.

"I said, boyfriends." Chanhee spoke out loud.

"Good, boyfriends." Sunwoo smiled.

When the break came and Mr Lee was out to buy coffee, Sunwoo and Chanhee sneaked into the class, sitting at the edge of the lecture hall. It's crazy how Chanhee would usually be crying after being scolded for being late, but for today, he was thankful that he is late.

Later in the day, Sunwoo held hands with Chanhee while walking to the train station. As the trains arrived at the train platform, they parted with each other unwillingly, promising each other to send text messages tonight.

On the train, Chanhee felt like the day was a whole lie - it was so crazy. It is one of those rarest day that Chanhee allowed his emotional side to take over him completely, screwing all those morals or norms that he is usually very concerned about. To think that he found it ridiculous to imagine about cuddling with Sunwoo on the sofa - now, Chanhee sees it happening. Giving himself a small pinch, Chanhee confirmed that this isn't a dream.


	4. A Date! - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo asks Chanhee out for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Chanhee prepares for the date.  
> (Very short chapter!)

Upon reaching home, Chanhee dashed right into his room, smiling furiously as he read Sunwoo's message.

**Seonoo: want to video call?**   
**Chanhee: can't, my roommates are outside.**   
**Seonoo: opps😢**   
**Chanhee: youre so pretty, I miss you.**   
**Seonoo: me too.**   
**Chanhee: send me a selfie.**

Looking at the selfie Sunwoo send, Chanhee can't help but to hide himself in the blankets and smile. His eyes were the softest thing ever, his hair feels like soft clouds, and his dry lips - always asking for attention, and kisses.

**Chanhee: ❤️❤️❤️**   
**Seonoo: 💋💋**   
**Chanhee: oh my god sunwoo**   
**Seonoo: 💋💋💋💋**   
**Chanhee: ❤️**

After that day, Chanhee was never alone in school - Sunwoo was always around him. While in school, they act like they're just normal friends. However, when no one's around them, Sunwoo will let no chances of kissing Chanhee slip. Sunwoo loves to see how Chanhee always try to avoid his kisses, and how Chanhee would push him away when he sense people approaching. In fact, Sunwoo finds it amazing that Chanhee can always feel it when people are coming near.

It was that time of the day again, where they have to part. As usual, they'd hold hands in the platform, until the train arrives and they part.

Upon reaching home, Younghoon and Changmin was cuddling on the sofa again. This time round, Chanhee doesn't find them an eyesore anymore. He simply imagined himself in their position, but cuddling with Sunwoo on the sofa instead.

That night, Chanhee received a message that caused him panic - Sunwoo officially asked him out for a date. When Sunwoo asked him of his dream date, he told Sunwoo of his perfect date - cuddling in a small cafe, holding hands while sharing street food, watching daily performances by the river - small happiness tingles in his head, butterflies in his stomach.

**Seonoo: okay❤️anything that you love.**   
**Chanhee:💋❤️**

That night, Chanhee couldn't sleep. He has been smiling all night, gulping down iced green tea to calm his nerves down, but unfortunately made his gastric pain worse. Eventually, Chanhee fell asleep, and woke up at 12noon the next day.


	5. A Date! - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo asks Chanhee out for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: The actual date!  
> (Long chapter, note: lots of PDA).

Chanhee wore the nicest clothes from his closet, combed his hair nicely, put on makeup and sprayed the most fragrant perfume that he owned. Chanhee wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong in his first date.

"Chanhee! Where are you going so early?" Hyunjae asked as he saw Chanhee wearing his boots at the doorstep.

"Out." Chanhee blankly replied. He didn't know what else to say - he wasn't ready for the teases that his roommates are going to give him.

"Rare of you to look so good. Going for a date?" Hyunjae complimented.

"Yeah, like with my friends." Chanhee panicked, and quickly took his bag and left. Standing before the lift, he took a deep breath in - although everything was sudden and he wasn't ready for it yet, but his emotional side tells him to go for it.

Upon reaching the cafe, Chanhee sat in the seat uncomfortably, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

"Hyung!" Sunwoo arrived from the backdoor of the cafe, carrying a sling bag. Chanhee greeted Sunwoo with a genuine big smile, before Sunwoo settled down on the seat opposite him.

"Hyung! So sorry that I'm late. have you eaten?" Sunwoo asked.

"Not yet." While Sunwoo was busy looking at the menu, Chanhee was busy looking at Sunwoo.

"Hyung, why are you staring at me? I'm not the menu." Sunwoo laughed.

Oh well, he ain't a menu - he's a whole snack. Chanhee wanted to answer with something like "I'm craving for you" or "can I order a Sunwoo", but that sounds way too cliché and cringey.

"Nothing, I'll just order a bowl of cold noodles." Chanhee could literally eat everything on the menu now - good mood equals to good appetite.

"Sorry that I didn't prepare anything really special for our first date." Sunwoo tidied up Chanhee's hair, while Chanhee melted under his soft touch.

"No, it's okay. I love it casual." Chanhee replied. He isn't into things which are grand and sophisticated, he loves things simple and casual.

"Sit beside me?" Chanhee hated the space between him and Sunwoo. Sunwoo didn't hesiste to move over.

"I wonder what kind of person you are." Sunwoo suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Chanhee was confused.

"I mean, like, we haven't really spent a whole day together. I just can't wait to find out more about you." Sunwoo blooped his nose.

"When... Did you notice me?" Chanhee asked shyly.

"The first time I met you in the classroom. You're so pretty, and I naturally walked towards you." Sunwoo replied.

"So superficial." Chanhee scoffed.

"Then why did you forgive me when I sat on your laptop sleeve?" Sunwoo pouted. Chanhee nodded his head, pictures of Sunwoo's pretty eyes that stroked him then came to mind.

The couple sat in the cafe for the next 2 hour, eating their lunch and talking about random things under the sun. Occasionally, they would take out their phones, showing each other interesting things about thier daily lives. At some point of time, Sunwoo deliberately picked up a small debate with Chanhee, making Chanhee turning all serious - which was funny to Sunwoo. The small fights led up to some form of conclusion, which made them realize that they have similar opinions in some things. After a while, Chanhee just ended up on Sunwoo's shoulder, quietly enjoying the human touch - Sunwoo's hugs and kisses.

"Hyung, your eye glitter makeup is on my shirt." Sunwoo laughed.

"I was worried that the glitters would all fall off, so I put a lot of glitters." Chanhee explained.

"Those glitters look good on you. They suit you, just like you're shining." Sunwoo complimented, making Chanhee blush.

"Let's go to the shopping mall." Sunwoo suggested, and Chanhee nodded.

While in the shopping mall, Chanhee linked arms with Sunwoo, occasionally breaking the link when they see something that interests them. Chanhee loved it - the feeling was warm. In the past, he used to walk around the shipping mall alone. Now, he has a pair of hands to warm his hands up, and a person to talk to when he sees something of his interest. While choosing clothes, he has someone to seek opinion from, and he can take nice photos with him.

"Sunwoo-ah, is this shirt nice?" Chanhee asked while he held a T-shirt with cute prints on it.

"You asked the wrong person. To me, everything looks nice on you." Sunwoo let out a silly smile.

"You and your sweet mouth." Chanhee scoffed as he put the clothes into the basket that Sunwoo was holding.

As night approaches, the couple went to the night market full of different street food. Whenever Sunwoo said he wanted something, Chanhee would not hesitate to buy it. To Chanhee, seeing Sunwoo happy is his happiness.

"Hyung, are we sure we can finish all these? There are literally 10 bags of food." Sunwoo counted the bags of food that he was holding.

"I think so! I guess we can eat them while watching the performances later." Chanhee ate a piece of fries, feeding another piece to Sunwoo.

Sitting by the river, Chanhee leaned on Sunwoo's shoulder as the performance began - it was a band ensemble. It was pretty obvious that most couples were paying zero attention to the performance, but the person beside them - and that includes Chanhee and Sunwoo.

As the performance came to an end, it was already around 9pm. Sunwoo lives in a school dorm, and he has to be back before 10pm curfew.

"Hmm, but I don't want to leave." Sunwoo whined.

"C'mon, we can't be sleeping by the river tonight, right?" Chanhee frowned, but smiled after he saw his boyfriend's pout.

"But Hyung!! It's Sunday tomorrow!" Sunwoo whined, putting his chin on Chanhee's shoulder.

"No way man, we'll get mosquito bites if we sleep here. Moreover, the security will probably chase us out of here." Chanhee scoffed, but he soon realized that his sunshine is pouting and sad.

"Damn it, Kim Sunwoo. I can never win you. Tell me what you want." Chanhee cursed.

"Hyung, can I come to your house tonight? I don't want to sleep alone." Sunwoo whined, and of course, Chanhee never wins. On the bus ride to the dorm, Chanhee kept thinking of the reasons he could give those roommates who likes to gossip, but after a while, he decides that he'll let nature takes its course. Furthermore, Chanhee has a feeling that they already knew about it.


	6. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee never blamed Sunwoo for those pancakes, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and cuddling on bed (nothing more than that!)

"Chanhee Hyung." Sunwoo called.

"Yes?" Chanhee widened his eyes.

"Don't worry, you can just tell your roommates that we're just friends later." Although Chanhee never said anything about it, Sunwoo could somehow see through Chanhee's worry. Chanhee nodded, and smiled. It's amazing how this boy before him is almost 2 years younger than him, but the amount of maturity he holds is beyond his age. As far as their secretive relationship has been fun and exciting, Chanhee doesn't plan to keep it as a secret forever. It is naturally a matter of time that his friends will eventually find out about them. Of course, Chanhee still thinks of cuddling on the sofa with Sunwoo.

"Sunwoo-yah, we've reached." Chanhee tapped on Sunwoo's shoulder, before they alighted.

"Sunwoo-ah, you're really okay with me introducing you to them as my friend?" Chanhee was concerned. For all Chanhee could think at that moment, if Sunwoo is uncomfortable with it, he's all ready to barge into the dorm and kiss Sunwoo in front of everyone.

"It's okay, Hyung. I know that you need time - we need time. When we're ready, we'll naturally let them know." Sunwoo softly replied.

"Thanks." Chanhee smiled. Within him, he was so glad that Sunwoo - his first boyfriend - so understanding towards his feelings. In the past, he saw his friends falling into toxic relationships - the kind of relationships where they had to do uncomfortable things for each other. Before Sunwoo, Chanhee felt like he needed to say nothing - Sunwoo reads his mind.

Upon reaching the dorm, Chanhee saw Younghoon and Changmin on the sofa, like usual. The couple detached thier arms as they saw a stranger walking in after Chanhee.

"We have a friend here." Chanhee said.

"Hello, I'm Sunwoo." Sunwoo greeted.

The moment Sunwoo greeted, Haknyeon left the stirrer in the pot and Hyunjae threw his game console on the bed. They both peeked out to the living room, shared a casual eye contact and smiled at each other. It was the boy that Chanhee kept calling his name in his sleep last week.

When Haknyeon went back to the kitchen, he was dismayed to see that the stirrer was stuck to the bottom of the pot with the rice cakes, and Hyunjae was annoyed that his teammates in the game didn't cover him up while he was away. Nonetheless, they can't help but to smile, knowing that Chanhee has brought his boyfriend home - a cute, attractive young boy.

Trying to act as natural as possible, the couple walked towards Chanhee's room without saying anything. After the couple entered the room, Chanhee silently locked the door.

"Hyung." Sunwoo pushed Chanhee against the door, kissing the elders lips.

"Sunwoo-ah." Chanhee whined his name.

"So pretty, I can't even hold it in for one second." Sunwoo whispered. Chanhee scrunched his nose, giving Sunwoo a cute smile.

Putting their bags down on the floor, Chanhee turned on the TV and began to arrange the things out of his bag. It was 10pm, and the TV was replaying some of the music shows that were live broadcasted in the afternoon. On the other hand, Sunwoo was casually sitting on the bed, watching as the elder does his stuff.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chanhee laughed.

"Hmm, just want to look at you." Sunwoo stood up, giving Chanhee a back hug. As Chanhee moved around to pack his things, Sunwoo followed him around, clinging on his back.

"Like a koala." Chanhee scoffed.

"Your koala." Sunwoo teased.

"Yah, Kim Sunwoo, if I knew you were a clingy koala, I should have just told Mr Lee that you were late that day." Chanhee turned around.

"Ah, not that ag-" Sunwoo whined and pouted.

"Also, the pancakes, now that I think of it, they were really mushy and cold." Chanhee scoffed.

"Hyung," Sunwoo scratched his head, "Actually, I want to admit something. I accidentally sat on the pancakes while I was in the bus."

"You what?! Yah!" Chanhee widened his eyes and hit Sunwoo's arms, with Sunwoo soon shutting him up by placing a finger on his mouth.

"Shhh, they can hear." Sunwoo gave a cute smile.

"Ah, whatever, Kim Sunwoo, how dare you feed me pancakes that you have sat on!" Chanhee pulled the younger's finger away, ignoring his "sorry"s and hitting the younger arms.

God knows how the fight went, the couple ended up on the bed, with Chanhee burying himself into Sunwoo's neck. The elder later adjusted his own position to fit into the younger's embrace, naturally letting the younger kiss him on the cheeks. As Chanhee scrunched his nose, the younger can't help but to find him cute - so cute that Sunwoo just wants to kiss him forever.

"Chanhee Hyung," the younger mumbled as he clumsily kissed the elder's lips, "Don't be so cute. I can't stop kissing you."

"Hmm." Chanhee smiled, and the younger took the chance to attack Chanhee's lower lips. Chanhee chocked a little as he tried to hide the moans, rubbing his legs against the younger.

"We're not in school now. Let me hear you." Sunwoo pulled the blanket over them and proceeded to kiss Chanhee again. This time, Chanhee let the younger attack his lips, moaning out inaudible words. Occasionally, Sunwoo bites Chanhee lips, and surprisingly, the elder loves it - and he loves it a little too much.

Eventually, the couple became out of breathe as their heads collapsed on the pillow, staring at each other under the light from the muted TV that barely penetrated through the thin blankets.

"Can you forgive me?" Sunwoo pouted.

"Ah, whatever, you know I can't win you." Chanhee rolled his eyes, trying his best not to let out a wide smile - but as you know, he can never win.

"That's a forgive." Sunwoo laughed.

Chanhee closed his eyes and smiled - he never blamed Sunwoo for those pancakes, anyways.


	7. I Didn't See Anything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae: Holy water, I didn't see anything!

As Chanhee went to the washroom, Sunwoo stood before the wall with photos of his lover. Sunwoo took a few snapshots of it with his phone. In fact, Sunwoo had the thought of stealing the photo prints. While submerged in those thoughts, he heard his lover's voice.

"Sunwoo-ah, I've prepared a new toothbrush for you. And also, a towel, I think is this one, the blue one over there." Chanhee kept the rest of the new towels into the drawer.

"Thanks." Sunwoo smiled and headed into the washroom. Looking into the mirror, Sunwoo felt that he was the luckiest person in the world to be with such a cute boyfriend - and so did Chanhee let out an idiotic smile scrolling through the photos that he secretly took of Sunwoo at the night market just now.

As night approaches, the dorm became quiet as everyone went back to their rooms. Occasionally, Hyunjae will type loudly on his keyboard when he loses a game, while Eric will shout when Hyunjae is too noisy. Other than that, that enclosed room in the dorm was just a world for the couple.

For the first time, Chanhee had someone to hug on bed before sleep. He enjoyed every bit of it - from the small little pecks that Sunwoo plants on his cheeks, to the tiny whispers that his lover made - he wished that the night never ends.

Regardless how much the couple wished the night never ended, they eventually lost to thier tired body that sends them to dreamland.

The next morning, the couple woke up and found themselves in an empty dorm - Younghoon and Changmin has probably went out for a date, Eric was out with Juyeon (and Chanhee's intuition tells him that they are dating), while God knows where the rest of the people are.

"I guess the dorm is ours." Chanhee opened the fridge to see some sandwiches that Haknyeon has prepared in the morning.

"Just eat; I think they kept it for us." Chanhee placed the food on the table, passing Sunwoo a cup of warm, plain water.

Chanhee held a slice of sandwich, but he barely ate it. Clearly, he was more interested in the boy before him than the sandwich.

"Hyung, I'm not the sandwich." Sunwoo clicked Chanhee out of his thoughts. Sunwoo found it cute that his boyfriend is always looking at him with a pair of eyes that wants to eat him up.

After a meal means TV time for the couple - and TV time means sitting on the sofa - and that means that whatever that Chanhee has been imagining since the start - it's happening.

"I didn't tell you this, but ever since I met you in the lecture hall that day, I've been thinking of cuddling in the sofa with you." Chanhee admitted.

"Oh? So you've been thinking of me ever since the first time you met me?" Sunwoo teased.

"I hate to admit it, but yes." Chanhee blushed.

"Well, we can cuddle like this every day. Whenever Chanhee Hyung calls, Sunwoo will be there." Sunwoo whispered. Chanhee can never escape Sunwoo's sweet words - it sounds cliché and stuff, but Chanhee simply loves it.

After a good hour of cuddling (and kissing, touching, teasing) on the sofa (and god knows why Chanhee was on top of Sunwoo in a weird position), they heard the door clicked open, but giving them zero reaction time.

"Oh- holy water, I didn't see anything!" Hyunjae covered his eyes, pushing Eric who was trying to peek into the dorm out. The couple quickly separate themselves, awkwardly fixing their hair.

As they entered the apartment, the couple gave each other glance and secretly laughed.

As the clock stroke 12 noon, Sunwoo had to leave for his afternoon classes - and Chanhee asked for an extra 5 minutes hug, which Sunwoo has absolutely no reason to reject.

After Sunwoo left, Chanhee expected his roommates to tease him - endless teasing.

"Oh my god, did I see what I thought I saw?" Juyeon gasped.

"Yah! Don't say bullshit, that boy is only 18 years old. We did nothing except for cuddling like how Younghoon and Changmin always does." Chanhee walked away.

"Damn it, he's pretty though!" Eric exclaimed.

"New classmate?" Sangyeon asked.

"Y-yeah. From this new module in school." Chanhee blushed.

"Damn, you guys only knew each other for less than 2 weeks?" Eric gasped.

Yeah. And he flirted with me the first time we met. We kissed at the second time we met. And we went for a date. And he slept over here.

"Yah, don't ask anymore." Chanhee bit his lips, trying to hide the smile under his breathe.

"Someone's shy." Juyeon teased.

"Wew! Some k-drama, I think!" Eric exclaimed.

Surely, Chanhee thought that this will be the best selling romance novel. Chanhee has never thought that his first love will come so swift, so smooth and so sincerely.


End file.
